Hartguard Dominion
The Hartguard Dominion is one of the original noble families of Haliur. They are in charge of producing and distributing weapons and armor to the cities of Haliur. The Hartguard Dominion also own mines in the Red Mountains northeast of the Cerrarian lands. This gives them the privilege and power of having the only copper mines not controlled by Paldor. The Hartguard Dominion is allied with the Rothwing and Frosthope Dominions with the goal of spreading the faith and eventually converting all of Iross. The Hartguard Dominion is currently at odds with the Blackren, Coppercaster and Farrowsmere Dominions. They do not agree with their competition. The Crest Coat of Arms Rounded heater shield, party per fess dark blue and green, with silver sword and rising moon. Motto “I Remain Unconquered” House colors Primary: Dark blue and green Secondary: White and silver Family Flower Galdiolus - Strong Willed Characteristics Recent Timeline Before the hunt The Hartguard Dominion wholeheartedly opposed the creation of the new Dominions. They believed that their addition would disable the balance of power. In this they were in complete opposition to most of the other Dominions. This cost them a loss of power among the old Dominions. During the hunt The loss of position and the grudge against the old Dominions led Hartguard to support the Hunt by offering Cyran Stonewarden and Harold Waerloghe the Hartguard armies. After the hunt The Hartguard Dominion claimed the success of the Hunt was do to the support of their armies and in response gained a small portion of their former prestige. Currently The Hartguard Dominion has been trying to gain support among the other Dominons to prepare to convince them to eliminate the position of High Lord of Haliur. seek to establish the Council of Light as the ruling force in Haliur. Current Family Lord Nirolas Hartguard 46 - A Ruhwyr, who has always been bitter about the notion of being part of a lesser Dominion. He has spent his life trying build up the fortune and power of the Hartguard Dominion. He has three children, all spaced about four years apart. He is a tall man with curly blond hair and and curly beard. His hazel eyes are always locked with a cautious and angry star. His hand rest almost perpetually upon his sword half-tensed and ready to draw. He prefers to wear dark blue clothing with white fur. Lady Relwaena Hartguard 45 - An Itanwyr, she has three children, all spaced about four years apart. she is a tall woman with dark brown hair. His blue eyes are sharp and piercing. She prefers to wear green dresses with silver trimmings. Children Crisneak 20 -A Ruhwyr. He is widely pursued by woman at parties due to his handsome figure and charming intese manner. He has short brown hair and beard with hazel eyes that appear to be yellow in firelight. Merlisa 19 - A Ruhwyr. She lives at the Dominion castle and is generally pursued at parties. She is a tall woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes like her mother. She prefers to wear blue dresses with silver trimmings. Arinesra 11 - A small girl who is extremely bookish and prefers to wear hooded cloaks.